


Stress Reliever

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: J-Rock - Fandom, MUCC, Visual-kei, ゆっけ, ムック, 輸烏
Genre: F/M, don't send help I'm ok, whipped of Yukke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Yukke and reader enjoying a quite evening after reader had had a bad day at work. Yukke and fluff and everything nice.





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> More people need to love Yukke and I'm here to promote :)). Please give him lots of love, he is one of the best things humanity can create <3.

“I’m home.”

“Oh, welcome back!”

You slipped off your shoes and grabbed your pair of slippers to wear in the house. You stepped inside the flat, shuffling your way to the man waiting for you. You placed your bag down and walked towards him. You wrapped your arms around his strong body and rested your head on his shoulder taking in his scent. It calmed you down without fail every time.

“Bad day, am I right?” he whispered in your ear as he pulled you closer to him and wrapped one arm around your waist as the other found its way in your hair, gently soothing your head.

You mumbled something in his shoulder making him laugh.

“It was horrible. I’m so glad I got home.” you said right after he finished laughing and let out a frustrated sigh.

He sighed too and hugged you closer.

“You worked hard today. It’s ok, you did nothing wrong.” he whispered as he gently buried his face into the crook of your neck.

“Yusuke, I love you and I’m really glad that you’re in my life right now.” you told him as you squeezed him closer to you making him let out a small gasp.

He could feel his own face getting hotter.

“What are you saying now?” he scoffed as he tried his best to hide his shaky voice. He was smiling.

“Yusuke.” you whispered to him and placed a small kiss on his exposed neck. You looked at him and leaned in to kiss his plump lips surprising him.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the softness of your lips upon his. He took a step forward and gently asked you for permission to enter your mouth as his tongue licked your lips. You granted him anything he wanted. In his arms, you would turn into slime and he could make anything of you if he wanted. But he was a gentleman, in his own awkward way, but still, he would never hurt you and always respected your decisions.

He gently let his long fingers tangle in your hair as yours played with his loose T-shirt.

You both pulled away for air and looked at each other. Your vision was blurred, yet you could see his dyed blonde hair covering his face. You reached his face with your fingers and brushed away some hair, revealing his whole face. You tiptoed a bit and leaned forward to place a small kiss on his exposed forehead.

“Hey, don’t do that.” he mumbled as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He looked away from you as his lips turned into a weak smile.

“Come on, let’s have dinner together.” you suggested letting go of him. He looked at you for a second before agreeing by nodding his head.

You took his hand and walked him to the kitchen.

“What’s for dinner tonight?” you asked as you went to open the fridge. You opened it and didn’t see much inside so you looked at Yusuke, who was fidgeting with his fingers and he found it very difficult to look you in the eyes.

“Well, you see, I tried, I really did. But the taste was so bad I threw it away.” he mumbled still averting his eyes from you. You blinked once before bursting into laughter.

“Yusuke, you are a mess. It can’t be helped. Let’s order something instead.” you suggested wiping away the small tears that formed around your eyes from laughing.

He blushed in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry. I still have much to learn.” he admitted letting his head hung down.

You sighed before approaching him. You lifted up his head with two fingers under his chin and made him look you in the eyes.

“Don’t worry, Yusuke. We can practice together during our free days. It’s ok.” you said kissing one of his cheeks.

“Now, let’s see what to order.” you said looking for your phone. Yusuke followed you diligently like a small puppy would its owner.

After a much-needed shower, few cans of beer later and takeout food, you had told Yusuke everything about how awful your day was and he listened to you like he always did.

He would get drunk very easily and would always turn into a more adorable version of himself.

You stared at him as your head rested on your hand while the elbow was set on the table for support.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“You look very cute, Yusuke. Your eyes are really pretty.” you told him as a random fact and smiled.

He looked at you as if he’d just met you before his face turned even redder than it was because of the alcohol he had consumed. He looked down at the table, unable to mutter any reply.

“Thank you.” he whispered eventually, touching his cheeks. He looked up at the ceiling and started fanning his face with both hands.

You looked at him once before laughing, You laughed so hard that you fell on the carpet on your back. You suddenly felt dizzy so you decided to stay like that for a bit. You would never have expected Yusuke to move next to you and then suddenly climb on top of you, towering you with his body.

He looked down at you when he met your face. You hid your face with your both hands and tried to move away, but his hands were holding you, prisoner, as they were promptly placed on the floor so that he’d have you under him. One hand gently moved so they could remove yours from your face. He placed them next to your head on opposite sides and his fingers cuffed your wrists.

He looked down at you before letting out a low chuckle. He leaned in and kissed your lips, in a slightly rougher way than he would usually. He tried dominating you.

His long fingers were tracing your wrists making you shiver and let out a gasp. That gave him the perfect opportunity to let his tongue ravish every corner of your mouth.

Then of his sneaky hands moved down and gently slipped under your T-shirt as his big hand explored your skin and traveled up to the familiar place, he’d never get tired of touching.

You moaned under his touch. You freed yourself from his gentle hand and pulled away from the kiss.

“Yusuke.” you moaned looking at him. His eyes took in the view you gave him before his lips kissed yours again. The smell of alcohol didn’t matter anymore.

He pulled away and whispered in your ear.

“We’ll continue this in bed, then.” his words sounded a little sleepy, but he was awake enough to not do something that you didn’t like. You blushed at his boldness.

Yusuke was never a flirty person and it took him ages to approach you, let along whisper you dirty words in your ear, to get you aroused. But, when he would get tipsy, he would sometimes show another side of him, which you always welcomed in your life.

He sat up and stretched out his hand, helping you stand up.

Once you were back on your feet, he grabbed your hand gently and guided you to the bedroom you two shared.

“Yusuke.” your moans could be heard all night because of the unlimited happiness he never failed to provide.


End file.
